Hime, Pilih Sei atau Naru?
by Yuuna Emiko
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah sederhana antara Hinata, Seijuurou dan Naruto. Didedikasikan untuk merayakan Ulang Tahun Hinata dan Ulang Tahun Seijuurou. Sekuel Hinata or Basketball


**Hime, Pilih Sei atau Naru? © Yuuna Emiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, Chibi!Naruto, Chibi!Hinata, Chibi!Seijuurou, Hinata-centric**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jika tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol 'back'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hime_ , jangan lupa di makan ya _bento_ nya. Harus sampai habis lho makannya."

Walau dikatakan dengan lembut, nada memperingatkan tampak jelas dalam kata-kata ibu beranak dua itu, seolah tidak ingin dibantah. Ya, itu juga demi kebaikkan anak perempuan satu-satunya itu, pasalnya Hinata selalu menyisahkan makanan dalam kotak bentonya, tentu saja itu bukan sikap yang baik.

"Umm.. _Hai'_ _Okaa-sama_ , kali ini pasti _Hime_ habiskan," balas Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Manisnya anak _Okaa-sama_."

Rona kebahagiaan tampak jelas di wajah Hinata saat kepalanya dielus-elus oleh ibunya tersayang.

" _Hime_ , ayo! Nanti kita terlambat."

Perkataan seseorang sukses menghancurkan suasana bahagia ibu dan anak tersebut. Hinata hanya mampu mempoutkan bibirnya, suasana hatinya hancur.

"Mou.. _Nii-sama_ , jangan menghancurkan suasana dong.."

Pemuda kecil berambut panjang itu hanya terkekeh pelan lalu mengusap kepala Hinata.

"Ya sudah, _Okaa-sama_ _bye-bye_!" Hinata melambaikan tangannya seraya mengikuti Neji yang telah terlebih dahulu pergi memasuki gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sana masuk kelas. Ingat! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan setan merah itu mengerti!"

Hinata yang masih kelas 2 tentu belum tahu apa itu setan merah, yang ia pikirkan setan itu menyeramkan alhasil ia hanya mengangguk dengan polos. Melihat anggukkan Hinata, membuat Neji tersenyum bak iblis.

'Hahaha.. rasakan itu setan merah! Hinata tidak akan dekat-dekat kau lagi,' iner Neji. Hee.. begitu senangnya kah kau Neji melihat orang yang kau panggil 'setan merah' itu menderita?

Hinata memperhatikan Neji yang tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila, lalu mulai berpikir, 'Mungkin _Nii-sama_ sedang senang. Hmm… ku rasa Tenten- _nee_ menerima ajakan kencan _Nii-sama_.'

Hinata dari mana kau mendapatkan kata-kata itu! Lagi pula Neji baru kelas 5, untuk apa anak kecil kencan? Mungkin ini efek sinetron yang ditonton Hinata dan Neji.

Yah, Hinata tidak mau terlalu memikirkan _Nii-sama_ -nya, berpikir terlalu keras membuatnya pusing. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kakaknya untuk memasuki kelas.

Ketika baru duduk, Hinata langsung dikejutkan dengan sapaan temannya yang terbilang cukup-coret-keras itu, " _Hime_!"

Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara. Netra lavendernya menatap sesosok pemuda kecil berambut kuning tengah dan beriris _sapphire_ tengah menghampiri dirinya. Ia pun ikut menyapa balik, "Na-naruto- _kun_.."

Suara kecil Hinata begitu kontras dengan suara pemuda kecil bernama Naruto itu, tapi itu cukup dapat di dengar oleh sang pemuda kecil. Rona merah menghiasi wajah putih Hinata. Suara yang dikeluarkan Hinata pun terdengar gugup dan terbata-bata.

"Aa-da apa Na-naruto- _kun_?"

Senyum lima jari dan kekehan adalah reaksi pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto pada saat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _Hime_. Hanya ingin menyapa _dattebayo_ hehehe..," ucap Naruto seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

GUBRAKKK!

Seisi kelas langsung _sweatdrop_ berjamaah setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto yang masih sama kerasnya dengan suara teriakannya tadi. Jika ingin menyapa untuk apa kau berteriak sekeras itu nee Naruto?

Hinata hanya menunduk malu. Ia merasa gugup berada di dekat Naruto. Ini tidak biasa terjadi. Nah, kalian pasti bingung kan? Biasanya pun Hinata hanya dekat dengan Sei, sahabatnya, tapi kenapa sekarang ia jadi lebih dekat dengan Naruto?

Jadi begini ceritanya,

Pada zaman dahulu kala-coret- Eh.. maaf salah naskah. #vlakk

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, Hinata lagi berjalan-jalan menikmati sisa waktu istirahatnya, namun tidak sengaja ia tersandung dengan kakinya sendiri, maklumlah Hinata memang ceroboh. Alhasi ketika anak kecil+jatuh dipadukan menghasilkan suara yang memekakkan telinga aka tangisan.

Namun, tiba-tiba tangan berwarna tan terulur di depan wajah Hinata. Netra lavendernya mendongkak guna melihat siapa gerangan pemilik tangan tersebut. Ternyata pemilik tangan tersebut adalah pemuda kecil berambut kuning. Mata Hinata menangkap cahaya-cahaya putih disekitar pemuda itu.

'Seperti pangeran berkuda putih yang menyelamatkan tuan putri. _Okaa-sama_.. _Hime_ menemukan pangeran berkuda putih.' Itulah pemikiran Hinata.

Maklum saja, impian setiap gadis kecil adalah menemukan pangeran berkuda putih seperti di cerita-cerita dongeng.

Sejak insiden Hinata jatuh dan ditolong oleh pangeran berkuda putih itu ia menjadi dekat dengan sang penolong, yaitu Naruto.

Oke! Kembali ke jalan cerita.

Hinata dan Naruto masih berbincang-bincang dengan akrab tanpa tahu keakraban meraka telah membuat seseorang merasakan sesak dan pana.

Orang itu langsung menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata, guna mengganggu pembicaraan mereka.

" _Hime_ , jangan dekat-dekat Naru." Seruan seseorang membuat Hinata dan Naruto mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah orang tersebut.

Netra mereka menangkap seseorang berambut merah dan bermata _heterocromatic_ berdiri di hadapan mereka. Raut muka orang tersebut seperti tidak senang, ia menatap Naruto dengan sinis lalu berbalik menatap Hinata, tapi dengan tatapan yang lembut.

" _Hime_ , jangan dekat-dekat Naru!"

Kembali ia mengulang ucapannya.

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Sei tidak suka." Seijuurou membuang pandangannya. Ia sedikit malu saat menyatakan kebenaran tersebut. Ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak suka saat Hinata dekat dengan Naruto, yang jelas dadanya terasa sesak dan atmosfir di sekitarnya langsung berubah panas.

"Tapi, Sei.. _Hime_ berhak untuk berdekatan dengan siapa saja, termasuk aku." Sekarang Naruto yang berbicara.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh."

" _Demo_ , Sei-kun.."

Sebelum Hinata dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sei langsung menyela.

"Oke! Kalau seperti ini, _Hime_ , pilih Sei atau Naru?"

CTAARRR!

Pernyataan itu bagaikan petir untuk semua orang di kelas dan tentunya bagai bom bagi seseorang berambut coklat yang sedari tadi menguping di luar.

"DASAR DUA KUTU KUPRET SIALAN! SETAN MERAH AJA SUDAH SUSAH APALAGI MUNCUL SETAN KUNING. KECIL-KECIL SUDAH MAIN SURUH MILIH ANTARA DIA ATAU AKU. EMANG INI SINETRON, AKU AJA BELUM PACARAN SAMA TENTEN. DASAR DUA SETAN KECIL! AWAS AJA KALAU DEKAT-DEKAT _HIME_ LAGI."

Apakah kalian berpikir Neji menerobos kelas lalu meneriakkan kata-kata itu seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Seijuurou dan Naruto? Kalau kalian berpikir seperti itu, maka kalian salah besar. Neji masih berdiri di tempatnya sayang sekali gengsinya yang tinggi cukup menahan nafsunya untuk berbuat hal memalukan seperti itu. Apa kata _kouhai-_ nya nanti kalau _senpai_ mereka yang perfect seperti Neji mencak-mencak nggak jelas, terlebih apa kata sang pujaan hati, Tenten. Hancur sudah imagenya.

Hinata yang ditanya seperti itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kenapa Sei menyuruh dirinya memilih antara Sei dan Naru. Bagi Hinata, Sei adalah guardian angel-nya dan Naruto adalah pangeran berkuda putih-nya. Bagaimana bisa Hinata memilih salah satu saja?

"Hmmm.. Hinata pilih.."

Semua orang menanti jawaban Hinata, teman sekelas Hinata ada yang berharap Hinata memilih Seijuuro –AkaHinaLovers- namun juga ada yang berharap Hinata memilih Naruto –NaruHinaLovers- Tapi, diluar itu semua harapan Neji agar Hinata tidak memilih siapapun lebih besar dari yang lain.

"Hinata pilih.."

Deg.. deg.. jantung setiap orang berdetak kencang menunggu jawaba Hinata seakan menunggu balasan dari si doi. Tentu Naruto berharap Hinata memilihnya dan Sei pun berharap yang sama.

"Hinata pilih keduanya."

Jawaban polos Hinata sukses membuat semua orang _sweatdrop_ lagi. Namun, nasib seseorang di luar tampaknya lebih mengenaskan.

" _Hime_ ku.. OH! TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK."

Dan tentunya itu pun teriakan batin Neji.

Yah, sepertinya Naruto dan Sei pun terpaksa menerima jawaban Hinata dengan tidak berlapang dada. Pasalnya, kalau Hinata tidak dituruti ntar ngambek lagi kan susah jadinya. _Poor_ Sei. _Poor_ Naru.

"TIIDDDAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!" _Poor_ Neji.

-Kenyataan itu menyakitkan-

 **A/N : Haiiii minna! Yuu kembali dengan fic gaje lagi. Hehehe… Yuu persembahkan untuk ultah Hinata dan Seijuurou –20 Desember-. Jika alur kecepatan, tidak sesuai EBI, banyak typo ataupun terlalu pendek Yuu mohon maaf. Untuk yang mau baca Yuu ucapkan terima kasih.**

 **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU UZUMAKI HINATA DAN AKASHI SEIJUUROU!**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya..**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Yuuna Emiko (Istri Seijuurou Akashi #vlakk)**


End file.
